


【正泰】Mixte Chocolat 03.1

by fycsyzh



Category: ZT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh





	【正泰】Mixte Chocolat 03.1

所以接下来事情的发展也如一支脱线的风筝，完全脱离了田柾国的掌控。

清晨阳光如雾，总是飘忽地像梦，一睁眼看见的是白光，好像什么都不需要想，涂改带一样被清零的以往点点，所以新的一天便是新的生活，新的处境。田柾国起来的时候不是自然醒的，更不是被太阳辣醒的。窗边帘子没关好，透进来一点点漂浮的白光，斑驳地打在脚边，田柾国的子子孙孙从床单丝与丝之间的缝隙渗入床垫里，好歹床单是白的，看起来也没有异样。

紧接着白光，田柾国新生活里看见的第二个景象着实是过分香艳，浑圆饱满的屁股蛋一颠一颠，紧接着是好看的腰线，还有平视能看见的两颗茱萸，田柾国舔舔嘴唇，哑着声音说，深一点。他的声音沙哑而悠长，幽幽地从金泰亨的后背传来，是一种异样的，被窥探的奇妙感觉，金泰亨有些紧张，却不很反感，喉咙一抵，牙齿不可避免地磕到了田柾国的皮，讨好一样努力地用舌体勾田柾国的球，又吸一吸，出来的精液稀薄，金泰亨一咕噜就吞下去了。

不知道为什么，只是想做，金泰亨一早起来，很快就掌握了自己的处境，奈何都是被原始欲望驱动的一群，本性耐不住野性，身下瘙痒，自己顺也出不来，想要一只大手，还有一株很壮实的…金泰亨一瞥，差不多就是那只手，嗯，还有一样的，心头一动，再不该的不是都做了，还有什么廉耻道德可言？一狠心，用小腿夹田柾国的脸，要榨干压尽一般，含起了田柾国腿中间的东西，一边吞吐一边想手术的事情，越做，想的东西就什么都成糊了，要说还有什么思绪，那就是很喜欢，很想和眼前的人结婚·，成家，生子。


End file.
